To support massive data services, an advanced wireless communication system is considering using a high frequency band, such as millimeter wave. The high frequency band, such as millimeter wave, relatively shortens a communication distance between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) compared to a conventional wireless communication systems. The MS can also be referred to as a subscriber station.
Due to the reduced communication distance, cell coverage of the BS is decreased and the number of BSs for service coverage of the MS increases. The reduced cell coverage and the increased number of BSs lead to an increase in the number of handovers when the MS moves around, and accordingly signal and system resource consumption greatly rise. Further, the as the number of BSs increases, throughput requirements of an access gateway that is connected to the BS for transmitting data to the BS and managing user service and authentication information increases. Hence, it is not efficient to apply the centralized network architecture to a small-cell environment.
As discussed above, the use of the high frequency resource reduces cell coverage. While the high frequency wideband and small cell increases the data rate, the number of handovers and the system load increases. As a result, it is required to lessen the number of handovers and the system load.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.